That Burning Sensation
by AkhatenGirl
Summary: Sorry everyone, I stuffed up publishing this before, so I had to repost, enjoy! When something unexpected happens during a Starship rehearsal, one of the Starkids may be in danger!
1. Chapter 1

**_Joey's P.O.V._**

I began to panic when I first saw the flames.

We were practising the scene where Bug first came onto the ship; one of my favourite scenes.

I broke character, "Uhh, guys?"

"Joey! Jeez, don't break character!" called Darren from his seat at the front of the theatre.

"Dare, Is backstage usually on fire?"

"What? No-don't be stupid Joey!" he replied, slightly annoyed.

"Darren! Seriously, look backstage!"

The whole cast looked behind.

"Oh dammit, he's right!" said Lauren.

"Come on! Lets get out of here!" called Dylan, and they all made for the exit.

"Wait! I'll go get the others!" I called and ran backstage before they could object. I heard Joe call something, but I kept going, I couldn't believe it, all our work was probably on fire backstage, but what mattered was the others.

I called out, "Denise! Jaime! Brant! Where are you guys?!"

I couldn't find them anywhere, I feared the worst.

_No, they couldn't be dead, they would have gotten out, I just know it._

I could barely breathe, the air was thick with smoke.

My head started to go fuzzy.

I was losing energy.

Then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Darren's P.O.V._**

I loved being able to take time off Glee to come and help my friends at Starkid.

The new play Starship was awesome, I had loved writing the music for it. Now, Nick had invited me to come and watch a rehearsal, I had of course said yes. The puppets were amazing, and the costumes were just as good. I was watching a scene when Joey's character, Bug, first came onto the Starship. It was great to see my best mate in a lead role, he was really good, I was so proud of him!

Joey suddenly broke character, "Uhh, guys?"

"Joey! Jeez, don't break character!" I called at Joey, it was one of the things he had always done in the Potter musicals.

"Dare, Is backstage usually on fire?"

"What? No-don't be stupid Joey!" I replied, why was Joey being stupid? Where did that come from?

"Darren! Seriously, look backstage!"

The whole cast looked behind.

"Oh dammit, he's right," said Lauren.

"Come on! Lets get out of here!" called Dylan, and we all made for the exit.

"Wait! I'll go get the others!" Joey called and ran backstage before we could say anything.

"Joey! They're out here!" called Joe, looking out the door, but Joey was gone.

"Guys! What the hell happened?" Joe said to the others.

"One of the lights backstage caught fire, I don't know how, but it spread fast, and we all got out- wait, where's Joey?" asked Brant.

"He-he ran backstage to find you guys," said Meredith.

"Dammit, why doesn't Joey ever listen?!" I said and pushed the door open to go back in, but Dylan grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Darren, that's too dangerous, half of the place'll be on fire be now, Joey…"

"No!" I said, Joey was fine, I knew it, "I need to get him! Let me go!" I struggled against Dylan.

"Darren, it's too late, if he has a chance, he'll be here soon," said Walker, and grabbed me as well.

I heard fire trucks coming towards us. The firemen ran in, without saying a word.

Two of them returned a few minutes later, carrying an unconscious… "Joey…" I murmured and let the tears go.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lauren's P.O.V._**

I cried all the way to the hospital.

Joey had been rushed away in an ambulance, that was all we knew.

"Lo, he'll be okay…" said a less-than-certain Brolden.

I was riding with Brian, Jim and Dylan. When we saw the ambulance we had just climbed into whoever's car was closest, and Jim's happened to be closest. Denise, Meredith, Jaime, JoMo, Joe and Brant had climbed into Joe's slightly bigger car. The band had stayed to fill in the firefighters.

"Brain… what if he's not? What if Joey's not okay?" I murmured, I was scared.

"Don't talk like that, he'll be fine. He probably just passed out."

"Yeah, don't worry Lo, I'm sure he's fine," said Dylan, turning around from the passenger seat, looking a bit red.

I nodded.

We arrived at the hospital just as the ambulance pulled up.

Dylan put his arm around me as I got out of the car. Joey was being rushed out of the ambulance on a stretcher, and oxygen mask on his beautiful, but lifeless, face, and a million other tubes and wires hooked up to him.

I buried myself into Dylan, as the others came running up behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Brian (Holden)'s P.O.V._**

Lauren was clearly upset when she saw Joey, we all were, but Lauren was the worst.

All the girls started crying, except Julia, which wasn't really unexpected, but now I suspected something about Lauren. Did she like Joey?

It was a possibility, she had always seemed close to him…

I forgot about it quickly as Meredith came over to me.

"Bri? Is Joey going to be okay?" she whispered, she sounded like a little kid, scared and worried.

"I hope so, Mere, I'm sure he will be."

We walked over to some benches that were outside the hospital and sat down, Lauren still hugging Dylan, Denise now comforting her as well.

Tessa turned up, JoMo had called her. We all liked Tessa, she was cool.

We all comforted each other for what seemed like hours, before Joe made a decision.

"I'm going to go ask what's happening," he said and stood up from comforting Jaime.

We all nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Joe (Walker)'s P.O.V._**

"I'm going to go ask what's happening," I said, Joey was really beginning to worry me, I wanted to know.

I walked into the waiting room, up to the receptionist.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about what is happening with Joey Richter?"

"Oh, two seconds, I'll call a doctor and ask."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, a doctor came out to talk to me.

"Mr. Walker?"

"Yes?"

"I understand you wish to know more about Joey Richter?"

"Yes, would you mind telling me and my friends? They're outside."

"Certainly."

The doctor followed me out the door over to where the Starkids sat.

"Hello, I am doctor Butler. Mr. Walker said you are all friends of Mr. Richter's?"

"Uh, yes, we're a theatre group."

"Well, Mr. Richter is currently being treated for smoke inhalation, and he seems to have a mild concussion. Other than that, we aren't sure if there is anything else wrong with him at the moment."

"Is he okay?" asked Lauren.

"We think so, If you all wish, you can wait in a room for him, we may have to find a large one for you all to fit in, but that's not a problem."

We all nodded.

"Right, if you will follow me, we'll find you and Mr. Richter a room!"

We all stood up and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Brant's P.O.V._**

We all stood up and follow Dr. Butler.

I was still worried about Joey. Doing Starship, we had become quite close friends, he was a good guy.

We followed the doctor along countless pearly-white corridors, and finally came to a door marked "Large Family Room 6".

"In here, I'll keep you updated with news, call if you need anything."

We all walked into a light-blue room, with a space where a bed would be, 2 couches, 3 chairs, a small television, and a small window.

We all seated ourselves on various chairs and couches.

I looked down at my feet, I wouldn't admit it, but I was scared.

Darren had been silent the entire time. I hadn't known him for long, but I could tell that him and Joey had a powerful friendship, he was also worried. Julia sat next to him, her arm around him.

I hope Joey was okay, he was worrying all of us


	7. Chapter 7

**_Joey's P.O.V._**

I woke up in a bright white room.

At first I was dazed by the light, then the pain hit me like a baseball bat. The side of my head was throbbing and my head felt like it was full of cotton wool. Where was I? What had happened?

"Mr. Richter. I am Doctor Wilson. You're in Chicago hospital. The theatre you were in caught alight, you suffered severe smoke inhalation and a mild concussion."

Now I remembered bits and pieces. I remember crying out for the others. I remember falling to the ground.

"Mr. Richter, I am going to put you under anaesthesia until we are sure you are okay and there is no serious damage. Just count to ten."

The doctor attached a tube to the oxygen mask I was wearing.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

Black.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Darren's P.O.V._**

Julia knew I was scared, she could tell, I knew it.

I was worried. My best friend. I wanted to know if he was okay. Joey Richter had been my best friend since 2007, that was almost 8 years, and he had been the best friend I could ever hope for.

I just wanted to see him, to know…

I had covered my face with my hands so the others couldn't see I was crying. I had only ever cried on stage. But this was different, when you are sitting there, not knowing if your friend is okay, even if you are ever going to see them awake again, it's different.

Julia tightened her grip on me, she had always been kind of the mother figure of the group, I loved her for that. The fact that even in a time like this she could be strong amazed me. If Julia hadn't been there with me, I wouldn't have been able to cope.

"Everyone?" said a voice from the door. I looked up, it was Doctor Butler.

"I have good news. There is no serious damage to Mr. Richter. He is under anaesthesia at the moment, and on a large amount of painkillers, but he is okay. We'll bring him in shortly."

I sighed in relief. Joey was okay. Thank wizard god. All the Starkids were smiling now, knowing that our food-obsessed friend was okay.

15 minutes later, we heard a bed being rolled up the hallway. It had to be Joey.

It was.

Joey was still asleep, but looked like his normal self.

They rolled him into the room, and hooked back up a couple machines to Joey, I guessed they were for painkillers and stuff, I don't really know.

I was just so glad that Joey was going to be okay.


End file.
